dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Muse Dragon
The Muse Dragon is an epic hybrid of the Olympus and Dream elements. Appearance TBA Abilities Weapons This dragon has its horns, but they are not used for combat, but for display only. Other than that, it is weaponless. Defenses This dragon can fly away, but has no biting or claw attack. It, however can sing a lullaby and lull its attackers to sleep. Other Abilities This dragons sing can sharpen the focus of those who hear it. Breath Weapon Instead of roaring, the muse dragon will sing gently. Its breath isn't harmful at all, it is a beautiful display of magic. Weaknesses This dragon has few ways of attacking, and it is not particularly fast or agile. Habitat Regions This dragon appears in multitudes in Mount Oly, but it is also seen in scholarly places and especially furnished libraries. However, all of these dragons are likely released out of captivity. Preferred Home This dragon has no preference when it comes to a home. Sheltering/Nesting TBA Diet This dragon primarily feeds off carious flowering plants and leaves. It will not eat meat or only eat it rarely. It will eat slight amounts of light bugs such as butterflies or fireflies. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality The muse dragon has a wonderful and magical voice which has inspired many wizards to write. Many muse dragons are indirectly responsible for many inventions and spells, such as the theory for the self-charging wand, perpetual rain, and unstable light. The best content you can see in modern wizard libraries was probably written while inspired by a muse dragon. They will make very good companions if you intend to take up a career of authorship, booksmanship, spellsmanship, or anything pertaining to do with words. Each head of the muse dragon will correspond to one of nine traits: creativity, talent, practice, learning, discipline, skill, patience, determination, and motivation. And more generally, each head will either correspond to the mind, the body, or magic. Each head will have tips and a general personality of whichever trait it possesses. As these dragons also worked with Olymen, each of the three heads will also usually artist in one of the nine arts: * Calliopian heads will aid in the construction of epics * Clioian heads will help in the documentation of history * Eratian heads will help in the composition of love stories * Euterpian heads will aid in the writing of music * Melpomenian heads will aid in the authoring of tragedy * Polyhymnian heads will help in the creation of sacred poetry * Terpsichorian heads will help you master the art of dance * Thalian heads are experts in comedy * and Uranian heads will assist you greatly in the art of Astronomancy The heads of each muse dragon will have a mix and match of these nine arts, and each heads also possesses general knowledge about elemental magic and spellwork. Rarely, a head will have two or three heads specializing in the same art, these dragons are usually sought after for their immense knowledge in that particular art. An example would be Agnes the Author, who had two heads who specialized in the creation of sacred poetry, and Homere the Poetress who lived over a thousand years. All of her three heads specialized in the creation of epics. Besides the ability to aid in writing, the muse dragon has the special ability to alter someone's Dreamworld. A dreamcatcher is required to channel its power, but each head can improve your dreams, depending on the kind of head and the strength of that particular head. The head must be asleep for the effects to take place, and as it is difficult to get all three heads to sleep at once, you will likely only be able to experience the effects of one or two of the heads at once. There are six kinds of heads: *Nightmare heads, which will prevent nightmares. These will turn the feathers of the dreamcatcher a dark red. *Dream heads, which will prevent dreams at all and give you a blank sleep. These will turn the feathers of the dreamcatcher a light lavender. *Infection heads, which will prevent you from having delirium, fever, or sickness. These will turn the feathers of the dreamcatcher a dark green. *Hunger heads, which will prevent you from feeling hunger or thirst or any other adverse symptoms while sleeping. These will turn the feathers of the dreamcatcher a deep orange . *Waking heads, which will prevent you from waking up in the middle of the night or waking up too early. These will turn the feathers of the dreamcatcher a bright yellow. *Weeping heads, which will prevent you from feeling sadness or depressed before you go to sleep and make you happy and refreshed when you wake up. These will turn the feathers of the dreamcatcher a dark blue. An example dragon: A dragon with creativity, learning, and patience heads would specialize in said traits. A dragon with with Eratian, Euterpian, and Uranian heads would specialize in the creation of love stories (as well as budding romances), in the composition of music, and the studying of the stars. A dragon with infection, waking, and weeping heads would prevent you from getting sick, prevent you from waking up in the middle of the night, and make you refreshed when you wake up. Life Cycle Mating TBA Birth TBA Infancy TBA Adolescence TBA Adulthood TBA Life Span TBA History Discovery TBA Origin of Name TBA Magic TBA Notable Dragons *Miracle (Bow Davidson) Category:Dragons Category:Epic Dragons Category:Dream Category:Olympus Category:Limited Category:Hydras Category:Inhabitants of Mount Oly Category:Epic Hybrids Category:Omnivores Category:Inhabitants of Elysium